


幕后谋杀

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 手铐舔枪小黑屋，囚禁戒断强制注射我永远爱黑道和警匪！！





	幕后谋杀

黄色的警戒线把贝金塞尔酒店从市中心单独划分出来。

嘈杂和混乱，洛基·劳菲森警官的军靴踩过凹凸不平的马赛克图案鹅卵石路，手里拿着的传讯器“嘶嘶——”作响。

利落的黑色警服，衬衫扎到裤腰里勒出腰线，肩头的银色警徽在日光下熠熠生辉。

他卷曲的黑髮束成马尾，随着步伐上下颤动，警帽端正的扣在头顶，压在剑眉上方。右侧是酒店精心修剪的花坛，红玫瑰开的浓艳热烈，右侧便是警笛尖锐鸣叫的警车，红蓝光芒在白天也毫不逊色于阳光。

他抬头看向这座哥特式建筑的顶端，这个角度让他被阳光刺得眯起眼，翠绿凝成一点。

他踏过的路面上的图案是一个花体名字——

索尔·奥丁森。

十五分钟前市中心一家酒店里出了绑架案，约顿海姆警局大队长洛基·劳菲森立刻遣人出动，没过五分钟就把酒店围了个严严实实，不明所以的路人把这里围的水泄不通，直接导致了交通瘫痪。

“劳菲森警官！”助手范达尔叫了一声，吸引了洛基的注意，“嫌疑人在523，咱们的人不敢进去，里面一点动静都没有。”

洛基点了点头，摸上后腰的枪踏上酒店台阶，示意范达尔跟上他。

电梯直达五楼，“调查出结果了吗？”洛基低声问523门外两米处的希芙，金髮女警的指尖飞速在键盘上敲打，一目十行扫过所有资料。

“11:21时522传出男人的尖叫声，监控显示一个蒙着面的男人把另外一个男人从522绑到523，期间受害者一直高呼救命，根据酒店登记情况显示受害者于今早7:45登记入住，523的则在半个月前就被订了出去。”

早有预谋？洛基思索着，漂亮干净的眉毛拧成了一个结，白皙的脸上出现了思索的神情。

其实是瓮中捉鳖。

“差不多”，希芙把电脑一转，送到洛基面前，“这是昨晚进入523的嫌疑人，他估计是主谋，但在今天绑架的过程中并未露面。”

洛基顿时后背一凉，冷汗顺着鬓角就到脖颈，滑入他结实的胸部。

屏幕里一个金髮束了马尾的男人穿着西装三件套从容打开房门，金髮间的一缕黑色从监控中看得格外明显。

就好像——他在故意宣誓什么。

“洛基？怎么了？”希芙发现异样连忙询问。

洛基摇了摇头，抽出后腰的枪言简意赅道：“救人。”

范达尔叩门，“里面的绑匪，你已经被包围了，请放下武器，不要伤害人质，不要做无谓的挣扎和牺牲。”

毫无反应。

“破门吗？”范达尔凑到洛基耳边询问道，“要是图钱也该有反应了。”

洛基沉吟片刻，金中的黑总在眼前晃……这让他多少有点眩晕，如坠寒窟。

狠狠一拧自己的胳膊，洛基立刻恢复一如既往的冷静和敏锐。他点了点头

范达尔撸起袖子一脚踹了上去，门应声而开！

没有想象中的枪口和人质，玄关处空荡荡的。门后是一个安静的世界，洁白的墙面和被风吹拂的拉上一半的灰蓝色窗帘，墙壁上的钟表滴答滴答响。

下一刻，冒着浓烟的炸弹滚落到众警察脚边。

“嘭——！”的一声，熏得神志不清泪流满面的洛基被一把拽进屋里，身后的门自动锁死。

  
他紧紧握着门柄，气管像是被呛进了辣椒粉，五脏六腑都火辣辣的疼。一遍遍下按、下按……到后来又踹又打不能撼动它分毫。

“别费力气了，大警官”，熟悉的声音从里面传来，洛基发觉那声音越来越近。不知这门隔音效果有多好，总之外面的声音一点也听不见。

那便只有索尔的声音，一下下敲击着洛基的耳膜，“你难道不想念我吗？”

“你要干什么！”洛基的高冷克制通通被愤怒侵占，他紧贴着那扇唯一的希望，手还徒劳的把控着门柄，“不然我就开枪了！”

西装革履的索尔看起来温顺无害，他抱着胳膊站在了洛基面前，嘴角挂着温柔的笑，“没用的。”

说着他用食指戳了戳自己的心口，“朝这开。”

如两头对峙的野兽，洛基看起来明显处于下风。他害怕的要命但还在竭力维持自己的镇定，只是不断发抖的小臂和苍白的面色已经暴露了他的恐惧。

古龙水的味道并不浓郁，那就如毒品的味道一丝一缕侵占洛基早已被浸淫过多年的神经，他身上的成套西装一丝不苟，那高贵的暗纹凸显对洛基的重视，明显的肌肉撑得衬衫领口和外套都鼓鼓的，像是束缚不住他的强壮。

索尔笑得依旧温和，伸出手解开了上方的两颗纽扣，半敞的领口暴露出硕大的胸肌，钢蓝色的眼睛里有璀璨的光芒，他极具侵略性的目光在洛基身体上来回游走。

“一看到你穿制服我就忍不住了，怎么办？”索尔毫不在意洛基对准他的枪口，反而伸手拿起一旁加了冰的威士忌，一饮而尽。领子后隐藏的喉结滑动，淡黄色的酒液顺着嘴角滑落。

他拿起绣了自己名字的手帕擦了擦，然后丢到垃圾桶里。

“你再不杀我……就该我出手了。”

始终绷紧神经关注索尔一举一动的洛基又被他突然说话吓得一抖，当机立断叩下扳机。消音器使这个过程没有一点声音，不过那颗飞速前进的子弹并没有打进索尔的心脏，而是钻入了距离他鞋尖一寸之遥的地板。

“现在跪下，双手背后。”洛基表情冷峻，毫不客气扬起自己的下巴。

“真是薄情啊……”，索尔叹息着收敛了笑容，失望的摇了摇头。

洛基的记忆终止于索尔的叹息，鼻息间的呛人味道越来越浓，他眼前一黑倒在地上。

“醒了？”

索尔趴在洛基身边翻看一份报纸，他察觉到身边人的睫毛微微颤动便出声询问。

“这是哪？！”瞬间惊醒的洛基一下坐了起来，他连连朝后爬了爬，离这个近在咫尺的危险男人远一点。本能摸枪，却一无所获，洛基作势就要从床上跳下去，却被索尔一把扯住了手腕。

“咔哒”，洛基看向腕间的银闪闪，那足以映出他影子的银色太过炫目——是一副崭新的手铐。

在重逢不到四小时内，索尔把洛基从酒店拐到了郊外，用手铐把他锁在了床头。

“你他妈有病吧！放开我！”洛基挣扎着去扯手铐，弄得叮当作响。索尔无奈的翻个身，靠在床头怜惜的看着气恼的洛基，就像在看一只嗲毛的猫。

他伸出了宽厚的手掌覆上洛基的头顶，轻轻摸了摸他还有点湿漉漉的黑髮。

“啪——”，索尔的脸上登时浮现了一个清晰的巴掌印。

“别动”，索尔作势抓住他那只手腕，他不顾火辣辣的巴掌印，俯身贴到洛基性感的身体上，“乖一点一会儿就少遭点罪。”

“索尔·奥丁森，请你听清楚：现在让我离开，在我回到警局之前你有足够的时间逃跑。”洛基死死的看着索尔，眉间的褶皱透露出他深深的厌恶。

索尔不语，静静凝视着他的脸，那张熟悉且贪恋的脸。

“洛基，你知道吗，每次你对我说这种话我都在想，这个小婊子肏起来一定很爽。”

他边说边慢慢解开了自己的领带和领口的三枚扣子。索尔小麦色的肌肤看起来很性感，还有胸肌间那道伤疤，他锁骨处那个子弹留下的圆形伤疤。

说实话，他把昏倒的洛基横抱起来的那一刻就要顶破裤裆了。那种欣喜里又有一点心疼，洛基抱起来比一个月前瘦多了。轻飘飘的，像根完美的羽毛。

而现在心疼已经被果断取代了。索尔明白洛基是个不识好歹的家伙，只有肏他一顿才能解决问题。

索尔先是脱下了自己的西装裤，包裹了他整个挺翘屁股的黑色子弹内裤前面被顶起了个蒙古包。黑色的布料上隐约有块水渍。

然后是内裤和衬衫，索尔把自己扒的精光。他挺着硬邦邦的阴茎跪在床上，钝圆的龟头直对洛基的脸。那根阴茎在索尔身上显得格外突兀，又粗又长抵着小腹，抵在沟壑分明的腹肌上。

“今天我要你穿着制服挨肏。”索尔逼近洛基说道。

洛基在不断挣扎，但显然逃不出索尔的魔掌。索尔就是个十恶不赦的混蛋，他死死固定着洛基两条肌肉结实的腿，硬生生挤进了洛基两腿之间。

嘶啦——洛基的黑色警局从屁股后面被撕成两半。腰部的布料还狼狈的相连，而整个裤裆都大敞开，露出洛基的内裤。洛基的脸通红，汗水顺脸滑落。腿和胳膊都在索尔的束缚下死命挣扎，必须要从索尔的手下逃走。

银手铐发出硌啦硌啦的声音，洛基的手腕上被勒出一道道血痕。

“我要杀了你！索尔你他妈的赶紧给我放开！艹！”洛基破口大骂，仿佛这样能取得什么成效。

“瞧瞧我发现了什么？”索尔丝毫不理会洛基的谩骂，而是直勾勾盯着他屁股的位置。索尔隔着内裤按向那个窄小的缝隙。他摸到了一个像是硅胶的东西。

“原来被我肏的合不拢嘴了，只有含着肛塞执行任务才不会让骚水儿打湿内裤。”索尔一把拉下了洛基的内裤，露出那个肉红色的小缝，用食指和中指轻轻扒开，里面有一个粉色的肛塞堵住了洛基后面的小嘴。

洛基死死闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛不断颤抖着。他的颧骨上一片绯红，连前面萎靡的阴茎都耻辱的颤抖。

自从一个月前被索尔肏了好几天后洛基的后穴就再也没正常过。身为警察的洛基常做大量的体能训练，他后穴的肌肉早已恢复最初的紧致，可被玩坏了的肠壁可没能尽如人意，起初洛基没察觉到这个问题，直到他发现自己的裤子被屁股自己流出来的水打湿才意识到问题的严重性。

迫不得已，悲愤交加的洛基几乎是闭着眼草草买了个肛塞。网页上那些花花绿绿的图片简直要把他羞辱死。

肛塞被拔出来时有“啵”的声音。索尔同时发出了满意的感叹声。洛基的后穴就在他色狼的目光下挤出了一些透明的爱液。

索尔没有做前戏，肛塞已经让洛基的入口扩张开了，是时候让洛基尝尝疼是什么滋味了。

洛基的喉咙里发出了疼痛的嘶嘶声，索尔把他的两条大腿架在自己肩上，握着他的腰挤进去了一个粗大的龟头。

屋子里有淫靡的水声，被撑开的那一刻屁股后面又疼又爽。记忆里的快感纷至沓来。

索尔享受极了，他抚摸着洛基分明的腹肌和乳头挺立的胸口，就用龟头在洛基的小屁眼里上上下下顶撞。这种感觉就好像洛基给自己做口活，会吸得很用力。

不等洛基适应这个龟头索尔又把棒子捅进去了一半。狭窄的甬道被撑开，一股股分泌出积存的爱液流到了索尔的龟头上，他开始伴随着潮吹的快感挺动公狗腰。

“只有用肛塞才能堵住我的精液的警察大人……”，索尔贴在他的耳边说，在洛基的颈和胸口落下一个个吻痕。

洛基狠狠的抖了抖，这句话对他来说太过耻辱。索尔感受到了他的反应，阴茎顶撞洛基的前列腺点时会让他发出呜咽般的呻吟，极力忍耐的洛基实在受不了这种刺激。

“警察大人？不喜欢这个名字？”说着索尔狠狠向里插入，撞得洛基差点磕到床板“那换个称呼……”

“那弟弟如何？”

索尔喜欢狠狠的插进去，每次抽出的时候都只留一个龟头。因为这样洛基就可以感受到无数次第一次插入的痛感。他后穴的肌肉会麻木，让前列腺的刺激更加强烈。索尔噗嗤噗嗤插着淫荡的浪穴，高冷寡言的警长长了张吃别人鸡巴的小嘴。

洛基并不叫唤，只是发出很性感的哼唧声，他的身体被索尔顶的上下移动。洛基有很健美的身躯，比如说形状完美的蜜桃臀和纤瘦柔韧的腰。索尔几乎把他整个人对折了，咬了口洛基的臀瓣。

他的领带在沾满了口水的胸前甩来甩去，黑色制服包裹的他禁欲又放荡。那枚银徽章在洛基的胸前无畏的闪耀，去也不能把他从欲望中拯救出来。

肉眼可见那个小洞被撑到了一个可怕的地步，像是紧紧与索尔的阴茎契合的套子，自动分泌润滑液满足索尔的欲望。洛基的屁股挺翘结实，这就让索尔的囊袋可以夹在他的臀瓣之间，肉壁狠狠挤压饱涨的阴囊，要把索尔的精液给挤出来。

可以戒毒但戒不掉索尔肏他时的快感。这个男人的阴茎永远都又粗又热要捣烂洛基的后穴。

“睁眼。”索尔命令道。洛基没有做。

他狠狠撞向洛基的前列腺，伸手握上了他的阴茎。洛基一下就慌张的睁开了眼。那双翠绿的眼睛羞恼的看着索尔，里面的怒火声势浩大的燃烧。眼角发红眼眶湿润，洛基看起来又可怜又可爱。

可索尔不知留情，他的一只手堵上了洛基的马眼，任由那根粉嫩的阴茎射不出来而憋紫。他一边肏洛基一边以极其猥亵下流的动作玩弄洛基的阴茎，比如让指甲残忍的刮过领口，或者握住洛基的阴囊揉捏，在他要射时把马眼堵死。洛基的整个性器都被索尔握在手里，而索尔正好很喜欢把玩洛基阴茎的感觉。

索尔的龟头完完全全从包皮里褪了出来，阴茎越来越大，绝对是一根可以令无数人醉生梦死的好。而洛基不但不领情甚至还厌恶它。索尔不禁又加了几分力顶撞洛基的屁股。

索尔性器上泊泊跳动的青筋代表了他的心跳。还有那浓密的耻毛搔刮着洛基的屁股。索尔低头封住洛基的唇，霸道的亲吻他。不给他一丝反抗的机会。

洛基毫不犹豫的咬了上去，哪怕他还沉溺于快感之中。

索尔的嘴一痛，顿时尝到了一股浓浓的血腥味儿。他却没因此送开洛基的后脑，而是变本加厉的卷上了洛基的舌头。

手腕上的手铐铮铮作响，索尔强吻着洛基，发誓这次要把洛基锁一辈子。那样也不需要肛塞，让这位警官流的满地都是爱液，然后撅着屁股接受他的惩罚


End file.
